A system available in the prior art for the purpose of customizing the state of an electronic device involves writing several types of data to the electronic device so that the device will behave in accordance with this data. For example, if the device is a conventional digital camera, the sound of the shutter release, the sound of a self-timer or the start-up image presented by the device can be rewritten from a personal computer.
In the prior art, first the sound of the shutter release is set in the camera and then the sound of the self-timer is set. Thus, it is necessary to set data in the camera on a type by type basis. Consequently, if a release sound and a self-timer sound have an animal as their theme, for example, it is necessary for the user to perform separate camera-write operations.